rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mendax
Mendax was a city state and former capital of the Mendaxi Empire, built in the deserts of Odite on a rocky plateau of the same name. Once known as the 'Jewel of the desert' the city was a former trade hub and used to be the center of Remnants Slave Trade before its fall. At its height the city held almost five hundred thousand people and was divided into three separate layers. Ruled by a curious warlike and fanatical people the Mendaxi were probably best known for their worship of the Creatures of Grimm and their massive Empire which spread to many different parts of Remnant. However in spite of their success Mendax fell almost three-hundred years ago to the Grimm after centuries of decline well before the modern age. Today it is little more than a ruin of an ancient and evil Empire with Tales of it being used to frighten children, but it is said that Grimm still haunt its halls waiting to gobble up anyone foolish enough to go to that cursed land them. Upper City After centuries of decay and negligence very little of the upper city of Mendax still exists, save for a few gigantic towers and colossal monuments nearly all of it ha s collapsed. In the past it was said its towers were so huge they could not be damaged even by the powers of Dust, and were wide and strong enough to support entire communities. Curiously it was the upper city that was considered the worst part of the city to live. This was primarily due to the intensity of the sun and heat in the Odite deserts, also the towers were all self contained units that could be locked down on a moments notice, making it easy to contain riots or slave revolts. Lower City The lower city was the part of the capital built on the surface of the Mendax plateau, it was by far the largest area of the city, surrounded by massive walls carved from the very rock. Here existed mainly small homes belonging to the common Mendaxi people, also the massive Slave Market know as the 'cage' existed here which lay not to far from the fight pits were the cities Gladiatorial fights were held. The Catacombs The Catacombs were the underground part of the city carved into the Plateau most of which were originally part of the cities ancient Dust Mines, over the centuries however they were converted into the cities high class residential district. This was done as it was the coolest part of the entire city as underground the scorching heat of the sun could not reach them. It was also were the Imperial Port lay, a giant man and Faunus made bay, built by slaves to allow the Mendaxi to haul in their cargo directly into the city without having to sail around the rocky cliffs and land in the exposed Deserts. The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace lay at the heart of the Plateau and overlooked the Imperial Port, it was said to have taken two hundred years to successfully carve and cost the lives of over ten-thousand slaves to make. When finished it is told that the blood of these slaves was mixed in with the paint to make it stick to the walls better and discourage anyone from attempting to challenge the Empire. This however is most likely a story. Probably This was the five-hundredth article The P.B.G (talk) 12:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fan Made Location